1. Field of the Invention
This invention, utilizing twin-DNA molecules as the substrate of semi-conductor elements, with the DNA dyeing technology, the inlaying principle between anti-cancer medicine and DNA molecules, changes energy gap of DNA molecules to alter the conductivity of DNA molecules; next, it links individual DNA electronic elements to form a meshwork.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated Circuits technology (ICs) is deemed as the destined trend of transistor technology, which was mainly developed by J. Kilby and R. Noyce in 1959. Though transistors substituted large electron tubes and reduced the size of circuits significantly, wiring between electronic elements is still done with welding technologies. With the expansion of circuits in size and amount, the requirement for quality is more and more strict. Therefore, the possibility of poor bonding increases drastically and it significantly affects the performance of circuits. With photolithography technologies, all electronic elements and necessary wiring can be integrated into a chip, which can greatly improve the quality of circuits and decrease the size of circuits. The influence of this technique is vast: Without the concept of IC, only transistor can be the substitute of electron tube. However, with the emergence of ICs, the whole electronic industry innovates to a new stage.
However, scientists have predicted the limit of photolithography technology as 0.1 xcexcm. Therefore, some bottlenecks will occur if we continue the road of IC predicted by Moore Law on photolithography production technologies, unless we seek for other techniques.
DNA is the germ plasma controlling character of life forms. In 1953, J. Watson and F. Crick put forward the structure of DNA and the role of it in inheritance. A DNA is a long molecule comprising of pentose, phosphate groups and four kinds of basic groups (adenine (A), thymine (T), guanine (C), and cytosine (C)). The structure of a DNA is a double helix (2 nm in diameter), with a backbone of phosphate groups and deoxyriboses linked by phosphodiester bonds, and with basic side groups attached to the backbone. Every 10 basic groups form a loop with a 3.4 nm distance. Furthermore, basic groups are complementary to each other, i.e., A and T, G and C mate with a hydrogen bond separately. Therefore, you can learn the sequence of the other side from that of one side. For the structure of DNA, please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
The complementary relationship between basic groups of a DNA entails good discrimination and combination of the two strings, and collocated with some self-assembled molecules, the DNA can be used as a kind of material for nanometer-scale devices. With special design of sequence, A DNA can be fabricated into a 3D, crossed or meshed framework (Seeman, N.C. (1982) J. Theoret. Biol. 99:237-247), as shown in FIG. 3. D. Porath proved on xe2x80x9cNaturexe2x80x9d in 2000 that when pure DNA molecules are used as a conduction material, the conduction range is within that of semi-conductors, as shown in FIG. 4.
By now, scientists have determined over 3 billion pairs of DNA sequences. And numerous articles related with the intermingle technique of this invention have been published in various medical and biochemical publications. There are also many processing methods to deposit DNA on metal. However, no one has put forth any method related with modifying the electricity of DNA and integrating DNA with metal after intermingle. Because that the diameter of a DNA molecule in only about 2 nm, electric elements made with this non-photolithography technology can not only avoid the bottleneck of line width in photolithography-based ICs, but also limit the minimum line width to 2 nm, which is much less than that (0.13 xcexcm) in semi-conductor production industry. It brings a practical approach to IC design beyond photolithography technologies, and ensures the development of ICs to micro-miniature predicted by the Moore Law. Hereunder we will describe the detailed principle of this technique.